Ground anchors, such as rock bolts, tiebacks, spiles, micropiles and soil nails, etc., are commonly used for soil stabilization or reinforcement. These anchors generally utilize an elongate rod as the anchor member. Unfortunately, current ground anchors suffer from various drawbacks, including high costs, difficulty in installation due to the configuration of the anchor and the like.
An improved ground anchor which overcomes drawbacks of existing anchors is desired.